falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas player character housing
This page lists all player character housing in Fallout: New Vegas. Ownable housing * Dino Dee-lite motel room in Novac ** If a reputation of Accepted is held with Novac, the key can be obtained for free from either Jeannie May Crawford or Cliff Briscoe at the Dino Bite gift shop (should she be dead). If your reputation is neutral with Novac the key can be purchased for 100 caps. * Lucky 38 presidential suite and penthouse in the Lucky 38 casino ** Given to the Courier by Robert House after the first time they have spoken with him (if Benny was killed prior to speaking to Mr. House, it will be required to give him the platinum chip in order to receive the suite). This is the only place companions can be sent to specifically aside from their home locations. ** It is also possible to sleep and safely store items in the penthouse, located on the top floor of the Lucky 38 where the Courier meets and speaks with Mr. House. The penthouse comes with a view, and is much brighter and even more spacious than the presidential suite, but comes with fewer containers. ** Apart from DLC Housing, this is the only home which you are able to upgrade. You can get 2 master wardrobes, 2 guest wardrobes, a refrigerator, workbench, 2 work bench chests, Sunset Sarsaparilla machine, 2 weapon lockers, and more. * The Tops presidential suite in The Tops. ** The quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! needs to be completed to gain access to this suite. ** There is also a high-roller suite available if one earns enough chips at the casino. Entering the room will complete the unmarked quest Big Winner, The Tops. Note that the Chairmen will barge into this room frequently and may pick up any food items left lying around. ** One may also steal Benny's suite, located on the same floor as the high-roller suite's. This room also comes with a small radio and a 'secret exit' to the sub-basement, which may not actually function. Unlike the High-Roller suite, the Chairmen will never enter this room. * Bon Vivant suite in the Ultra-Luxe ** The Bon Vivant suite is won if one should win 11,250 chips at the Ultra-Luxe casino. The room is located among the other Ultra-Luxe hotel rooms, and is similar to them in appearance. The room contains two beds, as well as two wardrobes and a suitcase for containers, a small bathroom and a toilet and sink with zero rads. The containers will not reset, and are 'safe', but remain marked red for stealing, as do all items within the suite. ** This is not to be confused with the Ultra-Luxe penthouse located in the short hallway behind the reception desk. Although the penthouse is considered very large and fancy, and although a key may be found from Mortimer, it is not possible to sleep there and all containers are marked as stealing. It is guarded by two men who may become hostile once in sight. It is not possible to gain ownership of the penthouse except through modding or console commands. * Brotherhood of Steel safehouse ** The current elder will award the key upon completion of Still in the Dark. It has a reloading bench, a workbench and a Brotherhood of Steel guard/repairman named Paladin Sato. ** There is a bug where items left on shelves or anywhere in the room may fall through the floor and appear on the top floor. * Followers of the Apocalypse safehouse ** The key will be awarded by Julie Farkas once the Courier has gained an 'Idolized' reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse and accepted her offer to join them. It holds one of the four copies of the D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. The fridges are constantly restocked with food and thus not safe storage. * Caesar's Legion safehouse ** The key is given by Lucius with a reputation of Liked with the Legion. It is visited by a Legion officer who will occasionally give items related to stealth, most notably Stealth Boys. In addition, one may find on the 3 beds: centurion armor and a chainsaw, Praetorian guard armor with 2 time bombs and the unique lucky shades, and on the final bed is a sniper rifle with another set of Legion armor. * Atomic Wrangler corner room ** The Courier needs to either complete the quest Debt Collector, or kill Caleb McCaffery. The room has no safe storage containers regardless of how the key is obtained. * NCR Ranger safehouse ** It is in the mountains southeast from junction 15 railway. Deathclaws gather nearby, so be careful on the first approach. Colonel James Hsu at Camp McCarran awards the key after earning a reputation of Liked with the NCR. The safehouse contains NCR Ranger combat armor at low condition, an assault carbine at low condition, and some surplus 5mm ammo. * The Sink ** It is only available upon completion of Old World Blues. Companions must be dismissed before it can be entered, but it can essentially be fast traveled to, even if over-encumbered. When fully upgraded, it contains a workbench, reloading bench, electric hot plate and Auto-Doc. The Sink CIU is also a merchant and a repairman. Notes * As noted above, the Dino Dee-Lite motel room in Novac must be rented if the key is not owned. Jeannie May Crawford (proprietress of the Dino Dee-lite Inn) rents it for 100 caps. If the player character gains a reputation of Accepted in Novac, she offers it for free. * Sarah Weintraub, the gift shop manager of Vault 21, located in the New Vegas Strip, will rent out a room to the Courier. The cost starts at 100 caps, but she will give increasing discounts as you deliver her Vault suits. If one passes a speech check, gains rep with the Strip, or brings Sarah enough Vault suits, she will offer the room at 40 caps. If one brings more Vault suits to her, she will offer the room at 10 caps. Upon giving her enough Vault suits, the room will become free and she will have sex with the Courier if asked. Having sex with her is the only way the room provides a well rested bonus. * If a player character's outdoor housing has unsafe containers, one can drag Sunset Sarsaparilla crates to their housing. The containers will only reset to their original locations (not reset their contents), this only occurs if the one leaves them unattended for a long period of time (6+ real life hours) without interacting with them (including bumping into them). * If one uses an outside area as their home (e.g. Lone Wolf Radio, Scavenger's Platform), they run the risk of their loosely stored equipment getting lost or clipping into the terrain. The only safe storage is containers that can't be moved by the Courier. On the other hand, if the house is in an enclosed area that lies behind a loading screen, it should be safe to do things like dropping guns onto tables. Incidental housing In addition to housing considered "owned," many locations can serve as viable safehouses. They will not, however, confer the benefits of owned properties. Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Dead Money locations Category:Old World Blues locations